Fallen Kingdom: Virtual Reality
by chaosblack123
Summary: Ruby Rose has finally gotten a copy of Fallen Kingdom, along with her sister Yang. Now the two enter the game, expecting nothing more than to have fun. But unfortunately, fun will be just a dream as they are forced to play the game with their lives on the line. Set in an AU where they lived somewhat normal lives in the not too distant future. This is my first FanFiction


Ruby Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She had finally made it. She was finally in Fallen Kingdom! The brand new Rpg that was released less than 2 hours ago, and she was one of the first people in it. Well, not that there wasn't many people in the game already. Looking around, there was atleast a couple hundred in just the spawn zone, which was a town in itself. She couldn't help but smile as she jerked her head back in forth to take in as much of the scenery as possible. The world was so colorful and beatiful unlike the real world, where the most colorful thing was the people, and those weren't the colors she liked to see. In this world, everything was beatiful. The sky was a mix of multiple blues and even a little bit of green, which just made it even more amazing. The ground was so smooth and fresh with artificial life. The grass was short and full of greens. Every one of the buildings in the town had their own color scheme and design scheme. It was obvious that so much work was put into all of the designs. However, after a few moments, Ruby realized she had a bigger issue to handle. Finding her sister!

"Yang"! She yelled, looking around in a circle. "Yang are you here yet"!?

Ruby began walking around while shouting for her sister. She was desperate to find her, because she new for a fact that none of her friends would be here. All of her friends either couldn't afford the Full Dive system, or got to the shops too late to buy the game when it came out. Ruby and Yang got extremely lucky themselves and got 2 of the last 10 copies the store had to offer. They would have pre-ordered it, the whole gaming community would have pre-ordered it, but for some reason the company that made it wouldn't allow pre-orders. So when she got it, all of her friends were jealous. All that was left was to actually play the game. And now that she was here, she needed someone to play with.

"Yang"! She screamed again. Looking back at where she was, she could see multiple people spawning in. Each in a different spot, as to be sure no one would spawn inside of eachother. She continued to watch, waiting for her sister to spawn in. After a few more minutes, she finally saw her sister began to manafest into the world, her body being made out of numbers until it was fully in place. Then the digits began to fade away, into her new digital body.

Ruby ran up to her sister.

"Yang! What took so long"? She looked up at her sister, who began to play with her hair, as to make sure it was all there.

"Sorry, Rubes"! She laughed, matting her hair back into it's original position. "That little survey at the beggining really had me thinking! I couldn't decide what I wanted to answer"!

Ruby just shook her head, remembering the survey she had to take. It was more of a personality test than a survey. It got pretty deep into personal matters, too. Asking about parental situations, and even sexual orientation. It was extremely thurough, making her also answer questions like "Your Sister and Brother are about to die, and you can only save one, which do you choose" or "Your mother and father have just split up forever, which do you choose to live with". Answering was pretty easy, since she had no brother, and her mother had been dead since she could remember.

"Well that makes sense, I guess".

"Good, because we need to find out where we get stuff to actually play the game".

"Well I'm sure it will tell us in the tutorial", Ruby said. "So we need to get into the menu and look at it".

"Ofcourse"! Yang shouted. "That sounds super easy"!

The two girls sat there for a few moments, watching eachother. At first they had smiles on their faces, but soon they began to disappear and turn into awkward frowns.

"Umm, You gonna open your menu"? Yang asked.

"What about you", Ruby responded. "You gonna"?

They sat their for a few more seconds, before Yang brought up the obvious.

"We don't know how to do that, do we"?

"Not at all".

Ruby and Yang both sighed. Thinking back on it, they hadn't read the booklet that the game came with. Now that they were here, they were sure it had the basic stuff like menu opening and even where to get the beggining equipment. Hell, it might even tell them why they had to take the personality quiz.

"Well, let's ask someone".

Ruby looked at her sister, like her sister was crazy. "You can't be serious! These people will think we are noobs"!

"Well, everyone here is a noob".

"Not to this game! To gaming in general"!

Ruby scowled as she saw Yang obviously stop listening to her and start looking around for someone that would help them out.

"What about her"?

Ruby followed Yang's pointing finger to a girl at the other end of the spawning area. She looked as if she were staring into space, although it also looked as if she was doing something. Her finger moved around in the air, and her lips were moving as if she were reading something.

Yang grabbed Ruby's arm. "Come on, Let's go make friends"!

Ruby tried to fight it, but there was no use. Yang was physically stronger and able to pull her light body around with minimal effort. They began to approach the girl player, who was still concentrated on the blank space in the air. Ruby could make out a few distinguishing features about the girl. The first was her hair. It was dark black, almost pitch black. It reached a little farther than her shoulder blades. The next thing was her outfit. It was obvious to Ruby that this girl liked the color black. She wore a black, vest-like thing around her torso. She also wore long knee-socks that reached higher than her mid-thigh. They were also black. However, she had a white undershirt and it even covered the rest of her thighs. But that wasn't the biggest thing. On top of her head, were cat-like ears. It was as if she was part cat. They didn't look like an item, they looked real. The world around Ruby was so real to her for a moment that she forgot she was in a game, making the ears seem impossible. But as they grew even closer, she remembered why they were meeting her in the first place, and the realiy of this being a game returned to her.

"Excuse us". Yang greeted the girl, who was obviously startled by the sudden greeting. "Could you help us out a little bit"?

Ruby covered her face from embarassment. The first person they talk to in the game and they scared her immediately. The girl herslef was gathering herself back together from Yang's sudden greeting.

"I'm Yang". Yang then pulled Ruby to the front of her, and patted her head. "And this is my little sister Ruby"!

The girl looked at the two for a moment, then nodded.

"My name is Blake, It's...a pleasure".

Yang seemed content with the greeting, and Blake seemed to have recovered from being startled.

"This may sound like a stupid question, but could you teach us how to open our menu's"?

Ruby uncovered her face to see Blake's reaction to the question. It was obvious that she was confused, but it didn't seem she was unwilling to help.

"Did you not get the booklet"?

Yang laughed at the question. "Well, we were kind of excited, and just sorta jumped right in".

Both Yang and Ruby scratched the back of their head, trying to act cool to offset the stupidity in their mistake. Blake smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Sure, I can tell you".

Ruby and Yang both watched Blake as she put her hand into the air. Taking her hand, she began to move it. First up and down, then left and right, right through where she had originally drawn. The lines she drew weren't visible, but it was obvious she knew where to draw, because she then placed her two fingers in the center of the creation. She then looked at the two girls.

"You can't see another players menu unless you're in a party together". She dragged her hand above her head and to the right. It seemed as if she was closing the menu. "When you're opening the menu, what you draw will be visible to you".

Yang brought her hand into the air. "If you say so"!

Ruby followed her lead and began to do the same thing. She brought her index and middle finger together like blake did, and brought her hand down. Sure enough, a red line appeared. Ruby went on to complete the cross, and pressed in the center. Sure enough, a big, see through screen took up the air in front of her. It was big, but not too much to be a problem. It wasn't even as big as the 42-inch T.V. they had back at home.

"Wow", she exclaimed. She was entranced in the beauty of the menu. It was pretty standard. It had all the options an Rpg would.

Status

Equipment

Items

Options

Log Out

It even showed her avatar, level, health, experience, and equipped items.

"This is pretty cool". Yang went into her options and looked for the tutorial, but to no avail.

"Umm, Where is the tutorial"?

Blake looked at her with a smile. "Most of it's pretty standard, so i'm sure I could explain it". Opening her menu again, she looked at the girls through it.

"Using an Item requires you equipping the item into your hotbar". Blake pointed at a little bag that was clipped to her belt. Looking at their sides, the sisters realized they also had a bag clipped to them. "If you want an Item from the bag you just have to say the item name while its in the bag. Anything can fit, but you won't be pulling it out from the bag".

Yang and Ruby looked at her confused. Blake saw this and closed her menu again. Holding out her hand, she began to speak.

"Saying the name of the item will cause it to appear into your hand". She smiled and looked at her hand. "Potion"!

And sure enough, it began to materialize. It took almost 5 seconds to form into her hand, but it definitely worked.

"The time it takes to form is different for each item, so be careful in battle".

"Then what's the point of the bag"? Ruby asked, watching blake go into her menu to put the potion back into it's hotbar.

"When you get defeated in battle you will drop all items in your hotbar, and any loose experience that you have laying around".

Yang and Ruby both asked the same question in unison.

"Loose experience"?

Blake nodded. " You carry experience with you even if you have enough to level up. You have to bring it back to a town to use it for yourself". Blake closed the menu one more time. "You can sell experience for gold, or use it on your weapons to make them stronger".

"Oh yeah", Ruby interjected from the conversation about experience. "When do we get our weapons and gear"?

Blake was obviously used to answering what she saw as obvious questions.

"You already have your beggining gear, along with the ability you got from the personality quiz".

"Ability"?

"Well, in this game it's called a Semblance. It's one of the main reasons why everyone has to take the personality quiz". Blake anticipatted Ruby's next question, and answered it before it got asked. "I don't know how to use it yet, and from what i gathered from the book, everyone's is different to some extent, including on how to achieve it".

Ruby stopped herself from asking the question, and went into the items screen. There she saw her basic kit.

10 potions, 3 teleport stones, a mystery gift...and her weapon.

"Yang!", She shouted quickly, scaring both Blake and her older sister. "Look"!

Yang began to rub her hears. "What"?

"Look at my weapon"!

Yang watched as Ruby pointed at empty space.

"Wow, it's...uhh...amazing".

Blake laughed to herself again. "Ruby, you know you guys have to join a party for her to see your menu".

"Oh, I forgot".

"You could equip it and show her, you know".

Ruby nodded and began to equip the weapon. While she was in the middle of it, Yang talked to blake.

"How exactly do we join a party anyways"?

Ruby looked at Yang, clearly shocked that her sister would ask. She was sure that after a while Yang would want to go do her own thing. Maybe that was what she planned to do. Start a party with Blake and go off on their own. Yang definitely thought blake was cute, that was the only reason she targeted Blake out of the crowd. She knew her sister had a thing for both guys and girls, and was a huge flirt. But she didn't think she would start this early on in the game.

"You would have to go to options, select party, then type in the players that you want to invite to the party".

Ruby watched as Yang fiddled in the air with her hand, seemingly typing the name into the party menu.

"Belladonna"? Yang asked, looking at Blake.

Ruby shook her head, and continued to equip her weapon. It wasn't difficult, it was just her pretending to be preoccupied so Yang couldn't see the disappointment on her face. She would probably have to look for someone to team up with on her own. But she was slowly becoming okay with that.

"Yes, did you want to add me to your party"?

Yang nodded, clicking on the name that popped up when she had typed in Blake. It was the one that had her last name in it.

"I mean, you did help me and my sister out...". Yang looked at blake. "And you definitely aren't hard to look at"!

Blake looked at her with confusion all over her face.

"Ummmmm...Thanks"?

Suddenly, Blake got a message. Opening it, it was the party invite.

"So, what do you say"?

Blake did something with her hand, chossing one of the two options that popped up.

"You will see in a moment".

Ruby was a little discouraged that her sister had added Blake and not her. But that didn't last long. A ding brought her to look up in the lefthand corner.

 _Yang Xiao-Long Has invited you to join her party_

 _Yes No_

Ruby stared at the message for almost a solid minute before she was brought back to reality by Yang.

"Are you questioning joining my Party, Ruby"?

Immediately Ruby hit the yes option.

"Sorry, I was just...trying to equip my weapon".

"You having trouble"?

But as soon as Yang said that, Ruby held out her hand. Numbers began to fill the air, wrapping around her hand, then focusing into her palm. It began to extend and elongate, then take an even different form.

At the end of it all, Ruby stood there as Yang and Blake watched. A scythe had now fully formed into her hand. It wasn't anything special, just a scythe.

"I got a Basic Scythe"!

Yang watched her sister as she tested it out. Swinging it back and forth, having fun with it.

"Well, it does fit", Yang laughed.

Then she began to work on her menu. Ruby could now fully see both Blake and Yang's menu, meaning they were all now a part of the same party.

Ruby was happy. Not only did her sister make her part of the same party, but they had made a new friend. Ruby looked back at Yang, who was in the middle of the process of equipping her weapon. In even less time it was out and equipped. 2 gauntlets on both arms.

"When you level up your weapons, they may get upgrade options".

Yang and Ruby looked back at blake.

"Damage will increase, durability, new mechanics, and even new parts".

Ruby couldn't help but smile.

"This game is gonna be fun"!


End file.
